


A Variable in the Equation

by silver_drip



Series: Civil War Unconnected Stories [28]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Steve decides to court Tony. It doesn't go according to plan.





	A Variable in the Equation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wix/gifts).



> Had to write something to stop feeling icky from reading Wix's [Coming Unstrung](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12097137/chapters/27424002). 10/10 would recommend reading.

* * *

It felt so good to be back in the US and in the Avengers Compound. The Accords had been amended to Steve’s liking and the team was back together.

Tony was rightfully bashful, but had yet to apologize for making everything so difficult. Steve could wait. He knew Tony would eventually come around and everything would be right with the world.

Something else had happened while Steve and the other rogues had been Avenging on their own.

Tony had come out as bisexual.

The fluttering crush Steve had for Tony ever since the Battle of Manhattan burst forth with new vigor. Their new proximity as co-leaders (a stipulation of Steve’s team coming back that would be thrown out when they saw how having Tony at the helm slowed everything down) made Steve’s heart race.

Tony was wary of him though. Steve could understand that. Things between them had always been rocky, but love was worth fighting for.

Steve started out slow with flowers. Tony was taken aback, but accepted. Steve was less than pleased when Tony left them in the kitchen for everyone to see.

Steve tried again, buying him expensive chocolates.

“Uh, thanks Rogers, but I don’t eat chocolate. Too many memories of my less healthy, kinky days.” Tony winked at him half-heartedly and left the chocolates for the Avengers and the new ‘Avengers’ to eat.

Steve sighed, but was still determined.

“Movie at six tonight,” Steve told Tony three days later when he emerged for coffee. Tony gave him a thumbs-up before leaving. “Friday, can you remind him for me?”

Friday beeped in confirmation.

Steve shook his head. She refused to talk to him, but he knew she’d warm up to him again.

*

Steve had the popcorn perfectly buttered. Tony’s favorite beer was chilled. Steve had moved away the other chairs, leaving just the couch for them to sit on together.

He had even gotten one of the ridiculous sci-fi movies that Tony loved.

Steve was proud of himself. It would be the perfect date for his resident genius.

Tony arrived only five minutes late. Steve figured that was a good sign.

“Where’s the rest of the team?” Tony asked, hovering at the doorway.

“I thought it could just be me and you tonight.”

Steve gave him his best smile.

Tony hesitated. Steve held up Tony’s favorite beer and as he expected Tony came forward. He took the beer, but set it aside in favor of the popcorn. He ate a big handful and Steve smiled. He loved feeding his genius.

Steve fiddled with the remote, still not used to the technology. A moment later the movie started playing.

Steve wiped his sweaty palms on his khakis. He had a plan though and Steve’s plans never failed.

As the movie dragged on Steve inched his way closer to Tony. On the fifteen-minute mark Steve smoothly draped his arm over Tony’s shoulder. Tony tensed up, but Steve was expecting it.

He wasn’t expecting Friday to interrupt.

“Boss, Dum-E has knocked over corrosive chemicals and your assistance is needed immediately,” Friday said as the lights turned on.

“Thanks, baby-girl.” Tony left without a word to Steve.

Steve sighed. Damn those stupid robots. Why couldn’t Tony just have a normal, human assistant. Weren’t robots taking enough hard working American jobs already.

Steve brushed aside that thought and went to planning his next maneuver of seduction.

*

Tony was completely bogged down with helping the new ‘Avengers’. Steve thought it was silly. They should be coming to Steve for help, not to Tony. Steve was the one with experience in leading and teaching.

Tony was more of a behind the scenes person, unless there was a chance to steal the spotlight.

Kamala Khan and Peter Parker were so needy. Steve tried to mentor them, to keep them away from Tony’s bad influence, but they were resistant.

At least Carol Danvers and Stephen Strange were adults, even if they sometimes didn’t act like it. Stephen in particular liked to snub Steve and the Avengers. From what Steve gathered, he had a similar background as Tony, rich and cocky.

Steve wanted to work that out of him with intense training, but Stephen always deferred to Tony when it came to training or being on the field.

Honestly, the co-leader system was so inefficient.

The alarm in the compound went off.

“Portal activity detected at the perimeter,” Friday announced. “Two unknown subjects exited before the portal collapsed. Scanning now.”

“Avengers Asse—”

“Team B and C investigate,” Tony said, cutting Steve off. “Team A hold down the fort.”

Steve growled to himself. At least some of the actual Avengers were getting field time now that they were off ‘probation’.

Steve changed into his uniform and reached for a shield that wasn’t there. Tony still hadn’t given it back.

He felt a bit better when Clint and Wanda joined his side as they went to investigate. Tony flew past them and Steve cursed. He needed to rein Tony in. He couldn’t just jump into danger like that.

Two figures came into view and Steve was momentarily stunned when he saw his shield.

Both of Tony’s gauntlets flared to life as he landed in front of them, blocking Steve’s view.

One of Strange’s portals opened as he flanked the intruders.

“Stand down!” the woman said. She kept the shield between her and Iron Man. She was clutching a young African American boy to her side. He couldn’t have been older than fourteen. “We’re from a parallel universe that has been destroyed. We seek asylum.”

The boy let out a heart wrenching sob and Tony lowered his gauntlets.

“Who are you?” Iron Man asked, his voice modulated.

“This is Miles Morales, Spider-Man, and I’m Stephanie Rogers, Captain America.”

*

Steph had explained everything and against his will, Steve believed her.

Steve was still reeling at the prospect of there being a female version of him.

She was muscular for a woman, an inch shorter than Steve, and her hair was in a sloppy French braid.

They had a similar past, with much of the same characters, but with marked differences.

Instead of Tony being behind Ultron, a younger Hank Pym had created it and caused that universe’s Earth to be destroyed.

There was also no Accords since they’d been too busy fighting endlessly against Ultron.

Miles and Steph were the only two left and had used some of Reed Richard’s tech to escape.

Throughout her story, Miles sniffled. At some point, Clint had gotten him a mug of hot chocolate and that seemed to help.

Steve thought that adding Steph to the Avengers was a great idea. Tony was wary, but said they’d give her a trial run.

They both agreed that Miles could train with the other kids, but wasn’t allowed on the field.

*

Steve and Steph had become fast friends, telling stories about their Buckys.

Steph clearly missed hers. As Steve expected, Bucky was a hero in every universe, even after Hydra’s manipulations.

He found a good jogging and sparring partner in her.

She was a bit naïve, thinking the Accords were good right off the bat. He only realized Tony had gotten to her first after she paraphrased him.

It startled Steve. He hadn’t seen Tony since he took Miles under his wing, helping him adjust to being in a new world even if it was like the one he’d grown up in.

It just fueled Steve to seek him out more.

Steve brought a hearty sandwich down to Tony’s lab and knocked on the glass door. Tony glanced up and Steve smiled, expecting to be granted access right away.

Instead, Tony made a hand motion while looking at one of Friday’s cameras.

“What do you need, Rogers?” Tony asked through the intercom, his attention back on whatever tech he was playing with now-a-days.

Steve smiled fondly.

“I brought you a sandwich.” He held it up, expecting him to look. Tony didn’t and Steve frowned.

“I already ate.” Tony gestured to an empty plate, still not looking up.

“How about a break then? If I’m reading your scruff right, you haven’t seen a razor in at least two days,” Steve joked.

“I’m busy.”

“Tony, you’re being rude,” Steve scolded, his hold on the plate nearly cracking it.

Tony finally looked at him, clearly irritated.

“I’m under no obligation to indulge you. I have plenty of obligations to keep me busy. I’m the head of SI’s R&D department, in charge of all the Avengers’ equipment, and co-leader of the Avengers.”

Steve saw the perfect opportunity and pounced on it.

“You don’t have to be co-leader. I’d be happy to take over and bear the weight of leadership.”

Tony took in a slow breath.

“Even if I wanted to step down, I couldn’t. It’s in the Accords and the public would never accept you after all you did.” Tony waved around a wrench as he spoke. He sounded tired.

“You can’t believe that. The public is smarter than that and I’m sure if you wanted to step down you could get those politics to let you.” Steve gave him a bashful smile, trying to stroke Tony’s ego. Tony made a hand gesture and the glass between them turned black. Steve frowned before pounding on the door. “Come on, Tony. Talk to me!”

He spent another ten minutes trying to get through Tony’s hardheadedness before heading to the gym to take out his frustrations on the punching bag.

*

Steve stared longingly at Steph’s shield. She wasn’t half bad at using it, but didn’t throw it as much as Steve would.

“Where’s yours?” Steph asked, noticing his looks.

“Tony has it,” he said while sighing.

“An upgrade? Maybe I’ll get him to look at mine.” Steph flexed the arm she was carrying the shield with and smiled. Steve winced. “What?”

“It’s not for an upgrade. Tony and I had a… misunderstanding. He’ll give it back eventually.” Or at least Steve hoped so.

“That sounds petty and like it would hurt team efficiency. I’ll go talk to him.” Steve jumped out of his seat and got in her way.

“No, it’s, uh private.” Steph gave him an analytical look that made Steve wither a little on the inside. Was this the ‘Cap look’ Tony used to complain about.

“I’ll leave it to you to fix it, since it’s private,” Steph said firmly and Steve bristled.

Where did she get off giving him orders? She was an outsider and Steve was the leader of the Avengers, even if not everyone agreed with that.

He calmed himself down.

“I’ll consider it,” he said in an even tone before leaving.

*

Steve felt like he was on unsteady ground. The public had accepted Steph and Miles with open arms. They had integrated seamlessly with the Avengers.

What really ticked him off was how the new ‘Avengers’ accepted them while they were still being cold with Steve and his Avengers.

They could really be a force for good if everyone just set aside their egos.

They loved Steph, joked with her, asked her opinion.

Couldn’t they see how alike he and Steph were, yet they shunned him.

After a day of thinking on the subject, Steve went to talk to his ‘co-leader’ about the discrepancy, but couldn’t find him.

“Friday, where’s Tony?” Steve asked after checking all of Tony’s usual haunts.

Friday sighed, straight out sighed.

Steve glared at the ceiling.

“Boss just returned from a charity function.”

“Now was that so hard?” Steve asked her.

“Uck!” The lights went out and Steve shook his head. He’d talk to Tony about her attitude later.

He rushed to the front of the compound to find him.

What he saw surprised him.

Tony was in a tux and he wasn’t alone. Steph was at his side in a bright red dress that matched Tony’s pocket square. His arm was wrapped around her waist and he was whispering something into her ear. Steph was blushing.

“What is _this_?” Steve asked loudly, startling them both.

“Rogers,” Tony said while straightening out. “What’s your problem?”

“ _She’s_ my problem.” Steve stomped over to Steph. “Where do you get off going out with my Tony?”

Before she could speak Tony cut in.

“ _Your_ Tony? What the hell are you smoking?”

“Wait? Are you two dating?” Steph asked, putting her hands on her hips.

“No!” Tony said at the same moment Steve shouted, “Yes!”

“What gave you the idea we were dating?” Tony shouted, looking frazzled. “Was it when you lied to me for three years or when you nearly killed me in Siberia?”

“You know it wasn’t like that!” Steve huffed. “And you can’t date her! She’s practically me, but with a vagina!” He gestured at Steph who looked taken aback.

“Wow, wait one moment, Steven. We may be alike, but I would never keep a secret like that or abandon my teammate the way you did.” Steph held up her finger as she spoke and brought her shoulders back, looking condescending.

“You told her? That was private!” Steve reached out to grab Tony’s arm, but Steph knocked his hand aside. Tony pulled Steph to his side.

“It wasn’t private. You just didn’t want anyone else to know because you’re _ashamed_.”

Steve gasped.

“I’m not ashamed. I just think some things should be private.” Steve lowered his tone. “Come on, Tony. Let’s go talk this through alone.”

“Yeah, no. I wouldn’t trust you with a goldfish, let alone _date_ you. You need to see a head doctor.” Tony turned towards Steph and smiled. “Let’s go get that drink I promised you,” he said to her.

Steph nodded and they left before Steve could think of something to say.


End file.
